


Truly a Happy Halloween

by DocBevCulver



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBevCulver/pseuds/DocBevCulver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece of fluff for Halloween. Kathryn offers to help her stressed-out sister, Phoebe, by taking her niece and nephews out trick-or-treating. Chakotay shows up to lend a hand. Pure J/C slight mention of C/7. Fluff/Friendship/Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly a Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This was written in celebration of Halloween, also my first fanfic for this fandom since 2003 and longest one to date and almost exactly three years since I’ve posted any new fics. I do hope that you enjoy it.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Admiral Kathryn Janeway walked slowly along the well-worn path of corn stalks, cradling the swaddled infant in her arms to her chest as she called out to the twin boys running ahead of her to slow down. She was truly greatful for the unseasonably warm weather for October in Indiana, which allowed them all to not have to be burdened by heavy coats, mittens, and knitted hats.

She was also pleased that she was able to volunteer to take her sister, Phoebe, kids to the local corn maze and trick-or-treating.

When Phoebe had appeared on her doorstep of her home, with both her six year old sons, Liam and Sean - already dressed in their costumes and her six month old infant daughter, Sarah, tucked in the crook of her arm - looking rather haggard and on the verge of crying or phasering something or someone, she knew she had to help.

“Please! I need a few hours of peace. With John at DS9 for his conference and mom gone with Stephen to Risa… Sarah’s teething and Katie, I’m going to explode very, very, soon. But the boys were so looking forward to the maze and getting their candy tonight!”

Kathryn smiled and gently took her sister by the arm and pulled her in to her foyer and closed the door. “It is okay, Pheebs, I understand.” She said as she took the baby from her sister’s arms and the bag draped over the opposite shoulder and ushered her and the boys into her living room. She turned the viewer above her fireplace on and told the boys to find something to watch and turned to Phoebe. “Why don’t you go into my bathroom, fill the tub, light some candles, and use some of my bath oils and soak for a little while. I’ll take the kids out and you just relax here and you can have a few hours alone.”

“Oh that sounds like exactly what I need!” Phoebe said as she turned and made her way to Kathryn’s bedroom and the haven of a bathtub held within, but just as she made to the door she turned, “Are you sure about this, Katie? They can be a real handful.”

Kathryn chuckled and nodded. “I’m sure. You just enjoy the peace and quiet.”

With that, Phoebe quickly made her way into the bedroom to do just that.

Kathryn turned to the boys sitting on her couch. “Okay, boys, let’s get out of here.”

The boys sprang from their seats and headed for the door.

 

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Thirty minutes later, Captain Chakotay stood before the door to Kathryn’s home and pressed the chime. He knew he should have COMM’d ahead to let her know he was back on Earth after his month long mission had finally been completed in the DMZ with Voyager but he thought he would surprise her for once.

He was still trying to acclimate to his promotion of Captain and that of the CO of the Intrepid class ship, after seven years of being the First Officer under Captain Kathryn Janeway, but when she had received her promotion to Admiral just six months after their explosive return to the Alpha Quadrant by way of the shattered Borg sphere and transwarp hub, he had never expected them to hand the reins over to him shortly thereafter. He felt the need to talk to his friend and gain her support. He knew if anyone could understand how he was feeling, it would be Kathryn Janeway.

While he waited for her to answer his mind began to wonder to their last year in the Delta Quadrant. It had been extremely strenuous on the entire crew but even more so on his and Kathryn’s friendship. The stress of command and all the hardships they had to endure in those last few years had forced them both to slowly change and their closeness to waver.

While Janeway continued to force herself into more solitude, he in turn latched onto the affections of a young woman who simply asked him out on a date. Slowly their friendship began on a downward spiral, starting with him, offering rain-checks for meals and turning down offers of shared time on the holodeck to spend more time with Seven of Nine, which in-turn made Kathryn retreat into herself even more then she already had.

When the Admiral Janeway from another time line appeared and offered them a solution to get home faster. He couldn’t believe it at first, but then quickly knew with two Janeways working on the solution, well there was no doubt they would get home that much quicker.

He shook his head slowly and blew out a breath remembering how he nearly lost his most-dearest friend over misunderstandings and the whims of a single lonely point in his life. He rang the chime again to Kathryn’s door and let his mind wander to the days that things began to turn around and slowly brought them both back to the friendship and closeness they had both relied on over those seven long years.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

They had both been called to Starfleet Headquarters for their first official command team debrief exactly one month after their return. In that month the entire crew had been allowed leave to visit with their families and try to find their bearings once again.

Also, in that time, his relationship to Seven had quickly ended when they both realized they really had very little in common that would keep and sustain a romantic involvement. So, they had parted mutually and decided they were better suited to be friends then lovers.

As the command team stood side-by-side outside the doors of the debriefing room, Kathryn had turned to him and placed her hand on his forearm and asked. “Ready?”

He sighed and placed his hand over hers on his forearm. “Not really, but I’ll manage.”

She gave a quick nod and with the half smile that always made his heart skip a beat, she spoke, “Me neither, but together we’ll get through this, like we have always done before. Trust me?”

With his best smile and a squeeze of her hand on his forearm he said, “Always.”

He opened the door and they both stepped inside.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

As the weeks of debriefings required them to stay in close contact, they both found the camaraderie they had thought lost. The kind they had at the beginning of their journey. The ability to read each of the others moods and minds with just a glance had come back with ferocity. They began to share meals again and talked about anything from the crew to what each planned to do when all the questions and answers were finally over with.

He felt wonderful to have his friend again and had to admit, the love he thought he had lost in the Delta Quadrant. His heart was finally lightened and he had his peace once again.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

When he realized that he had been standing, mulling over memories for quite some time in front of Janeway’s door with no answer, he began to worry. He had discreetly scanned her home just the hour before his arrival to insure that she was there before he had beamed down. He was doubtful she was asleep at this hour and from the scan knew she was alone. So, with that in mind he decided to attempt entry. Keying in the code he knew she had used on Voyager for her quarters, the door opened on the first try. He quietly stepped in and called her name. When he was greeted with silence he began to move about her home.

As he made it to the closed door of her bedroom he heard a quiet sigh and the splashing of water and smiled. ‘Of course, she’s in the tub and probably dozed off and didn’t hear the chime.’ He thought as he opened the door slowly and made his way to the bathroom.

The door was ajar and just as he raised his hand to lightly tap on the wooden surface it opened. The startled gasp from the woman who emerged brought him to standstill.

“Oh. My. God! You scared me to death, Chakotay!” Phoebe said as she clutched the robe she wore tightly around herself.

“Phoebe? I’m sorry. I thought Kathryn was here.”

She smiled and moved past him into the bedroom to sit on the bed. “She was, until I showed up ready to explode like a warp core with my brood of kids ready for Halloween and in need of some me time. She offered to take the kids out to the corn maze at the farm next door and then trick-or-treating.”

“Kathryn? Really?” He asked, amazed.

Phoebe nodded. “Yep, now that I really think about it, I’m surprised to. Think she seen just how stressed I was with kids and with John and mom both off planet…”

“Well, I will let you get back to your relaxation and see if I can’t give her a hand.” He said with a smile as he turned and headed for the door.

Phoebe laughed. “I’m sure by now she could use it. The boys have probably zapped all of her energy and if not, with Sarah teething…”

“I’m sure she will be happy to see reinforcements then.” He said with a laugh as he closed the door behind him. With quick strides, he was out the front door and off in the direction of the maze next door.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

 

Liam and Sean laughed and rough-housed as they ran ahead of Kathryn through the path of the maze, which made her laugh along with them. She then gazed down at the small sleeping girl in her arms with a wistful smile. ‘Your mother is really blessed to have you three.’ She thought.

With one more turn they all emerged from the corn stalks and the boys turned to their Aunt. “Can we go get candy now?” They asked in unison.

Kathryn chuckled. “I think that’s a great idea.”

When she looked up from the two costume-clad boys her breath caught as eyes connected with Chakotay’s, who was standing a few feet away. His fitted jeans and loose light-grey tunic made his tan skin and dark hair all the more appealing to her eyes.

Chakotay had a similar reaction and his heart thudded hard against his ribcage at the sight of Kathryn, her cream-colored blouse and jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and with the baby in her arms and the boys before her, it was an image from his fantasy of long ago, except the children had been theirs.

As the boys and Kathryn came to stand in front of him, he realized he was holding his breath and slowly exhaled. “Hi.”

She gave him the most dazzling smile and placed her empty hand on his chest in gesture he hadn’t realized he missed, until that very moment. “Hi. When did you get back?”

He offered his arm as they began to walk behind Phoebe’s sons and answered, “Roughly an hour ago. I beamed down to your house to surprise you.” He laughed. “But, instead I was surprised when Phoebe was there instead of you and learned that the Great Admiral Janeway was out, tending to the children.”

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as they came to the first house on their route and the boys raced up to the door for their first treats of the night. “The look on her face when I opened the door, Chakotay… I have seen it several times in the mirror after a harrowing day in the Delta Quadrant. When I thought there was no end in sight and we would never get away from the latest bully. I knew I had to do something to help her and I honestly wanted to spend some time with my nephews and my little niece here.” She said, as she lightly lifted the arm with the said niece, who was starting to stir.

He took the bag from her shoulder as she adjusted the child in her arms. When Sarah began to fuss, Kathryn motioned for him to open the bag. “Think someone might be hungry.”

He pulled a bottle from the bag and once it was in the little girls’ hand she settled her head back against her aunt’s shoulder to enjoy her milk. The simple gesture made his heart ache at the sight and he smiled. They began to walk again as the boys continued onto the next house.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

An hour later and both boys’ bags loaded with candy and their energy dwindling, they made their way into Kathryn’s house. 

As the boys sat in the floor, they emptied their bags onto the floor in front of them and Phoebe stepped out from the bedroom and smiled. “Did you two have fun with Aunt Katie?”

“Yep!” they both chorused and then turned to their aunt as she sat down on the couch, laying Sarah down to change her. “Thank you!”

“You are welcome. I’m glad you had fun.”

Phoebe sat on the opposite end of the couch. “Where’s, Chakotay?”

“He is in the kitchen, preparing coffee.” Kathryn said with a smile. She was glad to see the stress lines where no longer visible on her sisters’ face and knew that she felt worlds better after her two hour break. “I see the bath did wonders.”

“The nap helped as well.” She gently stroked the baby’s head. “Thank you so much. I really needed the break.”

“I know and I’m really glad I could help.” Kathryn said. The baby dry and redressed and now perched on her knee. “If you need it again and I’m free…”

“I’m sure I will require you to rescue me again soon.” Phoebe said, with a chuckle.

“It would be my pleasure. That’s what we Admirals are trained to do.” Kathryn said as she handed Sarah to her mother, just as Chakotay entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, which he handed to her now free hands. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The way his eyes roamed over her sister, Phoebe could tell that the relationship between Kathryn and Chakotay was about to change. She really hoped that was the case. Her sister and Chakotay both, deserved to be happy and she had noticed how their demeanors would change to pure joy when the other was near over the last several months.

She also remembered how they both looked so miserable when they were all reunited – the crew and their families - in a large gathering when Voyager landed in San Francisco seven months ago and Kathryn had introduced not only Chakotay, but her senior staff.

When he smiled and walked off with the ex-drone, Seven, on his arm Phoebe and their mother could see the hurt in her Kathryn’s eyes and that his smile was strained but wisely both had kept that knowledge to themselves. Within the month of leave the crew had been given, they worried for the newly returned Janeway, as she walked around as nothing more then, what her mother called a Starfleet robot.

The following month however showed a drastic change in her sister, as the Starfleet robot was slowly replaced with the woman Phoebe remembered before the ill-fated trip to the Delta Quadrant.

Kathryn began to laugh more and relax. When she brought Chakotay home to their mother’s for lunch every day during their breaks from the debriefings. The sparks where nearly visible between them and both their mother, Gretchen and Phoebe were sure that they would be more then friends sooner, rather than later.

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Phoebe stood and looked to her sons. “Okay boys, pack that candy up and we can sort it out when we get home.”

“You don’t have to leave now, Pheebs.”

“John always COMMs me before the boys bedtime and I know he wants to hear about their night out.”

Kathryn stood and walked them to the door, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Okay. Have a good night and remember if you need a break again…”

“I know, sis. I really did appreciate it tonight. Was just what the doctor ordered.”

As the door closed, Kathryn sighed and made her way back to where Chakotay now sat on the couch. Without a thought, she immediately curled into his side and he draped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the warmth of each other.

“Kathryn?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I tell you something? You have to promise to not get mad at me for it though.”

She turned up to look at him and smiled. “Sure and I promise.”

He tried to relax and not let old fears creep in. It was hard after so many years of keeping things hidden, mainly his secret desires of a future with the woman currently pressed so intimately at his side. “When I saw you tonight with the boys and Sarah, it reminded me of a vision I had years ago, when I used to daydream about … us. Together.”

“Oh? Just what were those daydreams about?”

“Most were about just you and me, as more then friends and a few about possible children.”

“Really?” she said, her crooked-half smile made his heart flip as she slid up onto her knees next to him, her hands sliding up his chest, and coming to rest on each side of his neck. “Here I thought it was just me that had those daydreams.”

Her fingers began to make small circles in the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Kathryn?” He groaned when her tongue ran along her lips, wetting them in the process and his stomach clinched.

He was never sure when or why she moved from kneeling next to him to straddling his lap but he was not going to complain, as his hands found purchase on her hips. Slowly she moved forward and their lips met tenderly. In a heartbeat the kiss turned from tender to heated, as their hands began to roam from their stationary positions. Hers’ tangled in his hair, as his moved under her blouse to stroke her sides. Before long the need for air forced them to part. Foreheads touching they panted.

“Oh my!” she stated as his thumbs stroked her stomach on each side in delicious circles.

“Indeed.” He stated, pulling her lower body closer to his center so she could feel just how much that kiss had affected him. He could feel the heat of her through both his jeans and hers. He tilted his head and initiated another soul shattering kiss, their lower bodies undulated as their tongues caressed the others.

Slowly, Kathryn eased out of the heated kiss. She stared into his smoldering eyes. “Think we should move this to somewhere more comfortable. Don’t you?”

Before she could move from his lap, he held her tightly at her hips and looked deep into her eyes. “Kathryn, know that once we take this step that this is not a one-time thing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.”

Stroking his jaw with one hand, while the other traced the lines of his tattoo above his left eye, she gave him a full, dazzling smile. “God, I hope so and I love you too. I don’t plan to let you out of my sight for a good fifty years or more and right now, I think we have a few years to make up for.”

A full dimple infused smile was given as he helped her to stand and hand-in-hand they made their way to her bedroom.

Clothes quickly fell to the floor, as hands, teeth, tongues, and lips explored each other. Moans, sighs, and declarations of love streamed from behind the closed doorway into the early morning as they made-love over and over again.

10-31-13


End file.
